All for Love
by Exploded Toilet Bowl
Summary: [COMPLETE] You were my guide. You were my torchlight when it was dark. When I fell, you reached out your warm hands to pull me back up. You were always there for me. RenPirika.


One-shot- All for Love

A/N: People, people! This is my first time writing a Shaman King fiction! But not my first time doing a fiction! This is going to be one-shot. There will be 3 endings to it. Two of them are sad, last one is happy! Does my speech make you want to read this? C'mon! Go ahead! By the way, you people may find Ren a bit OOC. I'm sorry if he is though. Because he's fitting my story!

This is the first one-shot. All are about Ren and Pirika but there will be Horo horo and Tamao, Yoh and Anna.

I'm writing in Pirika's point of view.

All those in _italics_ are not my thoughts, obviously. It's just there…

All for Love

Pirika: Hey! You forgot the disclaimer!

Me: Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me this!

Ren: -Looks grumpy- Humph.

Pirika: C'mon! It's all about us! Why don't we just read the story? And YOU do the disclaimer. –points at Ren-

Ren: Why me?

Pirika: -burning and sending death glares at Ren-

Ren: -looks mortified- Okay, erm… -looks at Pirika again and whimpers- The authoress doesn't own Shaman King and… Pirika's very beautiful…oops?

Pirika: You're so sweet Ren! –runs over and hugs him-

Ren: -enjoying the hug-

Aw, how sweet. Okay. Let's get on with it!

* * *

_As I sit by the window alone, tears fell. It wasn't normal tears; it was loneliness, sadness, misery…_

Ever since you left, I have been staring into space, not knowing what I was doing, while although my mind was sane. I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. I couldn't even speak much. Although people said they understand my pain, I knew they only sympathized with me. They couldn't possibly understand.

_I'm lost without you._

_You were my guide. _

_You were my torchlight when it was dark._

_When I fell, you reached out your warm hands to pull me back up._

_You were always there for me._

My brother took care of me everyday. He was worried, so worried. I could feel it. His eyes told me everything. Yoh, Anna, Tamao, Ryu, Chocolove, Lyserg and Manta always came over and visited me. I felt grateful and happy to have them around me. I still had friends…

But I don't have you with me. Every time I try to close my eyes and sleep, I see you. Every time I just simply close my eyes for a rest, I see you again.

_I try to reach my hands out to touch you; I would fail because I don't have any strength. _

_I couldn't find any strength to live on. _

I suddenly remembered you when I saw a boy and girl about our age fighting and quarrelling with each other and patched up soon. And not just that, they kissed. I realized they were actually a couple who fought over a small thing.

FLASHBACK

"TAO REN!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" He yelled back at me.

"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" I showed him a broken bracelet. He broke it.

"Then I shall pay you back! Happy?" He snapped.

"It's not going to work! My brother gave this to me! It's priceless! You can't just use money to replace this!" I hissed at him then thrust the bracelet into his hands and stomped away.

A week later, he asked me out for a walk.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying my best not to raise my voice to attracting attention. I've yet to settle my score with him about the bracelet, and it has already been a week! Where is the bracelet?

"This," He handed to me a familiar looking bracelet, "I am done repairing it." He said not looking at me.

I took the bracelet and blinked a few times, not believing what I'm seeing in front of me. It was the bracelet my brother gave to me!

"Ano…Ren?" I asked.

This time, he turned to me sharply, "What?" He asked, trying his best not to be harsh. I could tell.

"1 Gomen ne. Last time I was too harsh on you." I looked down trying to hide my little blush. I have never really apologized to anyone in my life.

"2 Daijoubu yo." He said still not looking at me. I was surprised at his words. I looked up. I found him looking at me, gazing at me intently with his golden eyes. I have to admit he looks pretty cute. No wonder girls were all over him at school. But what made me admit that he was cute, was that his usual frown was gone. It was replaced with soft eyes and a small, little soft smile playing on his lips. I couldn't believe it! Ren was actually smiling at me, a smile that he would never allow people to see.

"If it was me then I would be raging at you. It's understandable." He said. His smile gone but his soft eyes were still there. I was still looking at him blankly but inside of me, I am filled with surprise.

I didn't realize that he had come close to me, nose almost touching. It was when I snapped out of my trance, then I realized. The next few seconds, I found him kissing me and me? I responded.

He licked my lips, asking for entrance. Of course, the happy me allowed. His tongue went inside my mouth, running around like crazy and then slowed down, as if trying to savor me. After many seconds, we pulled apart trying to gasp for breath.

"Pirika…I have been trying to tell you for ages. It's just that," he turned away not facing me, "I'm too shy to say it." I could see it, his blush.

"Me too," I looked down, "I have also been trying to tell you but I thought that you were going to reject me. I was scared." I said, also with a blush. He put his hands on my shoulders. I looked at him with a questioning look on my face. He then pulled me into a tight embrace.

_Ah… It was so warm…In your embrace. It felt good._

We went on like this until it was about midnight.

"Ah!" I exclaimed.

"What?" He asked softly.

"My brother would be worried sick for going home late!" I said. "Well, anyway, I have to go now. Bye!"

He used his hands to pull me back, jerking me slightly, almost making me lose my balance.

"Sorry," He quickly apologized, "I'm going with you. It's very dangerous for a girl to walk around at this time of the night."

A small smile played on my lips.

"I take that as a yes." He said.

We walked home arm in arm.

When we reached my house, I gave him two pecks on both his cheeks.

"3 Oyasumi!" I said.

"Oyasumi." He said and pecked me on my right cheek. I went in and before I closed the door, I waved goodbye for the last time.

END OF FLASHBACK

I smiled at this thought. I wished you were right here to talk to me, to share this thought with me. But sadly, you're not. How I wished that I could feel your touch once more, how I wished that I could sleep in your strong arms, how I wished that I could hear your voice once more, how I wished that you are here for me now. But sadly, you're not.

After two weeks of your death, I saw someone die in front of me. An accident. I thought I could continue living on without you. I thought I was strong. But seeing that person die in front of me makes me remember the past when you died as well.

FLASHBACK

"Ne Ren, what do you think we're supposed to bring back for Yoh and the others?" I asked, clutching his arm.

"I'm not sure. After all, Anna and Yoh have been dating, besides, it's Valentines today. Why don't we go home later?" He asked, frowning a bit.

"Hmmm, you're right." I smiled back at him. And guess what? I made the ever-so-great Tao Ren blush! He looks so cute! "You know Ren; you look so cute when you blush!" I teased.

He turned scarlet. "Shut-shut up…" He looked away, still very red.

I pretended to sob. Luckily, we were in a park with nobody here at all.

"What…what's wrong?" He asked gently.

"You…asked me to… shut…up," I said in between my fake sobs.

I turned away, trying my best not to snicker. "Pi-Pirika, I…I…"

Those words finally came out of his mouth, "I'm…I'm sorry." He said, eyes looking away while his body still facing me.

Then, I couldn't take it anymore. I giggled, then it turned into laughter.

"What-what's so funny?" He asked with shock and disbelief.

"I…I…I tricked…you!" I managed to choke out between my laughter.

Soon after, my laughter finally died down. There was total silence around us. He wasn't even speaking. Now he had his back turned to me. Just as I turned to him, he turned to me as well. He had a frown and an angry look on his face. I suddenly felt guilty for doing that. I made him worried sick. Then he stood and I followed suit. He turned his back towards me yet again.

Now it was my turn to apologize, "I'm sorry Ren. I was just feeling bored. So I decided to-…"

I couldn't even finish my sentence when I heard chuckling. It was all too familiar. It was Ren! It was his turn to trick me!

Then I playfully slapped his back, "Ren!" I said pouting at the same time.

He then turned over and hugged me passionately. I returned it.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to go home isn't it? Your brother might go screaming at me if I brought you home late." He joked.

"Yeah, you're right." I replied.

We walked to the road, hand in hand. Mine entwined with his and his with mine. We walked past a shop and an old lady looked at us and smiled warmly, saying, "You two look like a real couple!"

We both looked at each other and smiled.

_Just when I knew I had found you, you went away yet again, leaving me all alone._

Just when I know I chose the right person to spend the rest of my life with, he had to go away.

When we walked to the main road and was crossing it, a car suddenly went at top speed although it was still red light for the cars. "Pirika!" He yelled my name and quickly pushed me to the other side, keeping me away from the car. BOOM was all I heard. I looked around for him and saw him lying a few meters away from me.

I stared wide-eyed at him, unable to move. I gaped at the sight of this. I saw blood coming from his head. Without hesitation this time, I ran towards him and lifted his head and put it on my lap. I didn't care anymore, if he was bleeding or not.

He made a noise and then I managed to make out that he was calling for me, "Pi-Pirika…" He coughed a few times.

"Y-Yes…I'm here," I clasped his hand tightly and continued, "You're just going to be fine." Tears welled up in my eyes, and then streamed down my cheeks. I rested his head on my lap. I could feel his breathing become irregular, it was much slower. I was panicking. I didn't know what to do. I just looked at him in disbelief.

"Pi-Pirika…Before I go," He coughed out blood, "I just wanted to say…"

"You're going to survive this! Yes, you're going to make it! SOME BODY CALL THE AMBULANCE!" I screamed to the crowd who were now gathering to see what happened.

I looked at him anxiously, tears still streaming down my cheeks. He raised the other hand and wiped my tears away giving his best smile, a smile he had never shown other people, and continued, "I…I…I love…" He released his last breath and died, there and then. He wasn't even able to complete what he wanted to say.

"REN!" I shouted in disbelief and shock. I brought his head close to my chest and kept saying his name. I kept asking him to wake up. I kept asking him to stop playing with me and wake up now… But in the end, he didn't. He had no response. Tears fell like it would never end. Finally, the ambulance came.

By the time we got to the hospital as they tried to revive him, he was already long dead. The doctor explained that the impact on his head was so big, it caused his brain to be damaged and his skull broke. I was devastated. I couldn't take it. There, was the end of Ren's life.

END OF FLASHBACK

I felt horrible. Tears started rolling down my cheeks again, it felt the same. Like those I had when he died. But then now, I don't have to worry anymore. I will be with Ren, forever. We will never be separated.

"Pirika!" I heard my brother from downstairs.

He slid open the sliding door, and next thing I heard from him was, "Pirika!" Shock filled his face.

He saw me on the floor, wrist cut but still breathing, but was so slow, I knew I was going to be gone not long after.

He ran to me, bent over and picked me up.

"Pirika! Why are you so silly!" He cried while asking me.

"I…I only…wanted to be with…Ren." My breathing got slower and slower by the seconds.

"Pirika!" He cried out my name yet again.

"O-Onii-chan… Can, can you…Can you please…grant me my wish? I want to…be with…Ren." I said softly, tears rolling down my cheeks. My body was limb and cold.

"But…but Pirika, you…" He couldn't say anything.

"Please, onii-chan. Just this…once, in my…next…life… I will…never…disobey…you."

"Pi-Pirika…" He stuttered.

"Don't worry onii-chan, I will always remember you, as my…dear…onii-chan…" I smiled my last and most radiant smile at him and finally shut my eyes.

Last thing I heard was him screaming my name.

-Owari

A/N: I know it's sudden. But then, this is one of the saddest endings. The other one is about the same, but except. Hmmm…not gonna say anything about it. Anyway guys, can you see a pretty little purple button down there that says, "Go"? Yeah…GO! Click on that pretty little button. Yes…that's right! Click on it! I decided to give the next chapter a name.

Next chapter: Courage

-ETB off!


End file.
